Continue Forward
by Samulett
Summary: His war was over. Lee was dead. Connor decided to stay at the Homestead to recover and settle down. Following after AC3 and Connor's life in the Homestead.
1. Chapter 1

This is set in 1782 after Charles Lee is dead. I felt like writing about Connor's life after the game is over. Forgive me for crappy writing. and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

He sees an eagle pass in the air and heads towards the highest tree in the Homestead. It was a few hundred yards from where he was sitting on the second floor balcony of the manor. From there he could see all of the Davenport Homestead. He enjoyed the view but he knew the peace was fleeting. Either Dr. White or Diana would walk in and get hollered at again. But by order of Dr. Lyle White he was to have24/7 bed rest. But the gaping hole in his side iches and he staying inside. Truthfully his wound was healing slowly but, it was to be expected. He was impaled by a large size of lumber of a burning ship in Boston. How and when that ship cought on fire he will never know. He was too focused on his target. Charles Lee, manipulative bastard and second in command of the Templer Order, is now dead by his hands. For now his war, the Templer/ Assassin war, was over. At least here in the colonies. Who knows what's going on in the east right now. And at the moment he didn't care. He still has a month old injury that hurts like hell needs to heal before he does anything. Dr. White said he was lucky he didn't bleed to death, that Mister Faulkner, his first mate on the Aquila, found him and brought him to the Homestead before it was too late. He already thanked his first mate when he came to visit a week ago.

"God Connor, this is the third time this wee I cought you out of bed." The young man, Connor, turned his head to the balcony door to see Diana. Like he thought, peace was fleeting. He stopped trying to argue a while ago and got up with a grunt, his hand favoring his side as he walked back inside and sat on the bed.  
"I guess I can't argue. At least you're not climbing the trees or hunting with Myriam or something." Diana said with a slight chuckle. "Alright. The good doctor sent me over to change your bandages and check your stiches so could you remove your shirt for me?" Diana watched as Connor slowly remove his shirt with one hand. Trying not to strain his injured side. The assassistant sighed and walked over to Connor and helped him. When his shirt was finally off Diana started unwrap the bandages. She sighed with relief when she was done. The last time Connor went for a walk a few of his stitches popped open. This time all of them where intact. In fact, the stitches could be removed in three or four weeks. She took out some clean cloth in her basket she brought with her and started wrapping it around Connor. He procceded to put his shirt back on when she was finished.

"Connor," he looked up with a questioned eyebrow, "please stay in bed. At least fo another month. Your stitches will be removed by then." The young native assassin sat there for a silent with a thoughtful look. "Fine." He replayed with a slight smile. "Thank you."

"You still haven't told us how this happened." The nurse said, hands placed on her hips. Connor sat there thinking of a good and acceptable excuse. He really shouldn't explain himself but they desurved one. The residents all cared for him. He didn't want to tell them the truth either. Their neighbor and friend was the infamous assassin. Most wouldn't understand what he was doing. The native sighed. "Nothing. I just lost my footing while running through the tree branches and fell in a very bad spot." He finally said. Connor looked up to Diana to see if she would buy it. She looked like she was thinking hard on what he said. It was a believable story and had a chance of happening. She probally knew he was lying though but couldn't argue.

"Fine, fine," she finally said, "but stay in bed. We all want to see you better so get better." With that she smiled and left.

* * *

I have the second chapter already done but I wrote it in my notebook so I'll type it up later and post it. Please review and I hope you guys like it and stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

Please forgive me if any of the characters are OOC. I do try my best. If any of the Homestead residents have accents I wont type it because I cant speak or write accents. Please forgive me. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Three months passed and Connor was walking around. Well, limping around. Lance, the Homestead carpenter, was nice enough to make him a cane, which he reluctantly took. It helped with walking long distance and even if he didn't show it he was greatfull. He noticed The Miles End tavern in the distance with extra horses. Travelers. But not just that, one was blue coat's horse. He can tell colonist solider horses anywhere, being around them a lot. But why all the way out here? Last he heard the battle front was close to Boston. They where winning agenst the red coats just a few more pushes. Connor pushed open the door and to his surprise Commander Washington himself was there. Oliver, the owner of the inn and tavern, saw Connor from behind the bar table.

"Well look who decided to walk all the way over here," the man said with a joking smile, "Well, come on sit. Drink and meal on me." The native could only smile. Really the residents where too good to him. Oliver went to the back as Washington turned around at the bar table and saw Connor limping to the seat next to him. He noticed the younger man favoring one side and putting a lot of pressure on the cane. He was in obvious pain but never showed it in his face. "Connor my boy! When I never heard from you after what I heard what happened to Lee I was worried." the Commander said while lightly patting the assassin's back as he sat. "You haven't heard from me for more than a few months I hardly see why you should worry now." Connor replayed with a slight bitter tone. The Commander couldn't blame him after what happened in their last encounter. "True, but I use the rumors to know you're fine. They stopped after Charles Lee was killed. And seeing you now I see I had every right to." He finished, pointing to Connor's side. "Ask anyone around here. It was just a misstep while running along the trees." Connor said with a tricky smile.

Washington looked up to the young native. "The residents here don't know do they? They don't know you're the reason we're winning against the King's men?"

"I don't see why they should."

"Fine, I wont question it or say anything. You have your reasons."

"Why are you all the way out here anyway? You don't need anything do you?"

"Good heavens boy no. I told you I was worried about you. Even if I did have something I wouldn't ask in good conscience ask. Seeing the state your in."

"I have people to replace me. They all know how to get the job done too."

Washington chuckled as he sat up from the bar stool. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, Connor." He begun to walk to the door when he stopped and turned to look at Connor, who was still facing forward with his back towards him. "If you ever need help with something I would be glad to offer my assistance after all you've done." Connor didn't say anything instead his hand as a sign of acknowledgement. The Commander smiled and left The Miles End tavern.

He sat in silence for a few minutes when the food Oliver promised appeared in font of him. He looked up to see Corrine, Oliver's wife and the tavern's barmaid, smiling at him. Connor responded with a smile back, a silent thank you, and begun to eat.

"The man that was sitting here. I assume he's a friend of yours? Before you walked in he was asking where to find you. May I ask who that was?" Corrine asked while cleaning one of the beer mugs. Connor took another bite before responding, "Commander George Washington."

"The leader of colonist blue coats?" The barmaid couldn't help but be astonished, "You get around don't you."

"I only did a few errands for him that's all."

"Really now? Well, isn't there anything you can't do Connor?" The assassin could only chuckle.

* * *

Please review good or bad. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited and/or followed my story.


End file.
